With Just a Kiss
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Having seeing Dave with Terezi, Karkat feels betrayed and runs to his best friend for comfort. However, Sollux sees this as a perfect opportunity to tell Karkat that he loves him. Karkat must make a choice on either staying with Dave and forgive him for his past actions or move on and choose Sollux. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_I obviously don't own Homestuck and yeah . . ._

-Karkat-

I pull my hands away from the hot dishes and curse silently to myself. I glower at the sweltering dishes and wait for the steam to disappear before I attempt to grab the dishes once more. A chuckle rings out behind me.

"You should pay more attention KK." I turn around and see Sollux leaning against the doorway with his arms wrapped around his thin chest. I let out a growl and ignore his presence. I walk back to the other side of the dishwasher and put in another load of dirty dishes, wiping my hands on my apron; I turn back around to put the clean dishes away and I see Sollux standing right behind me. I let out a soft squeak in surprise and quickly glare up at him.

"What do you want Captor? Can't you see I'm trying to do my job here?" He smirks and ruffles my hair, his thumb grazes across my horn and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Well, you thee Vantath, I work here too. Who wath the one who got you thith job in the firtht plathe? Me." I duck away from him and put the cooling dishes on a cart.

"If your job consists of standing around and doing fucking nothing, then I would suppose that you are doing your job exceedingly well. Evidently, I do believe that doing that is not part of your job description. I think it was something among the lines of you picking up those rancid and filthy dishes so that I may wash them with this device." I rap my grey hand against the front of the dishwasher and quickly pull it back; god damn, is everything in this place scorching hot? Sollux slides his red and blue glasses down his nose and stares at me with his mix matched eyes.

"We're clothed up, I went back here to help you becauthe I am jutht thuch a nithe betht friend. However, it theemth to me that you have it all handled back here; I gueth I will jutht go home then." He turns to leave and I grab his elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" He peers over his shoulder with a hint of a smile.  
"Home, did you not lithen to what I jutht thaid? You should really pay more attention KK, clean out your auricular thponge clotth more often." I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder lightly.

"You better not leave me here with all these dishes!" I move to the side and show him all the dishes that I still have yet to do. He lets out an exhale and then a smug smile slowly crawls on his face.

"Only if you thay that I am better at everything than you."

"What? Hell no!" Sollux shrugs and starts walking out of the dish room again.

"Fine, thee you tomorrow KK."

"Wait!"

"Yeth?" My hands clench at my sides and I growl out between my teeth.

"You're better at everything, please help me." He brings his hand up to his ear.

"What? I'm thorry, I didn't hear you; thpeak louder pleathe."

"No! I already fucking said it! You really think that I have all day grovelling at your pathetic mix matched shoes? Well, I will have you informed that I, in fact, do not have all fucking day. So if you're not going to help, just get your scrawny little spinal crevice out of here because you're just wasting my time."

"Dude, thettle down. Like theriouthly, what crawled up your nook and died?" He walks back and pushes me aside and starts putting away the dishes. I go back to throw in another load of dirty dishes.

* * *

"Thanks for helping out man." Sollux shrugs and gives me a smile, his fangs digging into his lower lip.

"That'th what friendth are for. Even though you are a douche all the time to me." I throw my apron at his face, he catches it and tosses it in the hamper and opens the back door. I follow him outside. We do a quick high five before we split directions.

"Thee you later KK."

"Later Captor." I walk along the cracked sidewalk and hum to myself. I'm going to have to start bringing a jacket with me, the cold October air is beginning to bite through my thin hoodie. My faded grey converse crunches against the vibrant red and orange leaves on the ground. I smile to myself; autumn has to be my favourite season on earth. It's cool out, giving the perfect opportunity to snuggle up and watch rom coms whilst sipping on some hot chocolate. Not to mention at the end of October the humans go out dressed as monsters and other scary stuff and get free candy! Isn't that just amazing?

I hear a familiar cackle up ahead of me and I peer around the corner. I see Terezi pressing up against someone to the wall. I draw closer and hear her giggle again.

"Stop leading me on, pretty boy." There is a muffled reply that I can't catch and she leans in closer to the other being. I get close enough to see that she has Dave backed against the wall and he has his sunglasses perched on his platinum blonde hair. My heart sinks to my stomach as I watch helplessly as Terezi brings her lips to Dave's. His eyes snap up towards me and they show surprise, Dave pushes her away from him and takes one step towards me.

"Karkat, wait." I shake my head and bite the sleeve of my hoodie. Tears threaten to spill and I turn my heel on the two. I knew that I could never trust him. He's a Strider, he never loved me; he just wanted me because he thought I was easy. Footsteps approach me and I start to run away from the two of them. If Terezi wants him, she can have him. I keep running, the wind is torn from my lungs and my sides are on fire but I can't stop sprinting. I still can hear her laughter and I can still see his eyes staring lovingly at her.

I let out a defeated sob and take out my phone, with shaking hands I dial Sollux's phone number and I slow to a walk when he answers on the third ring.

"Thup KK?"

"Hey, uh, can I come over?" My voice falters at the end of my question and he catches it.

"What'th wrong?" I feel a tear fall down and I take in a deep breath. I stop walking and stare up at the black sky.

"I'll tell you later, please can I come over?"

"Yeah." I feel slightly relieved and I hang up the phone and I start to walk once more. I feel my phone go off and I check the ID, it's Dave. I ignore his phone call and shove my cell phone back into my pocket. I don't want to deal with him, let alone having to hear his voice right now.

* * *

Sollux's door swings open and light floods into the porch. I stare up at him mournfully and he mimics the stare with worry. I wrap my arms tightly against his slender waist and for a moment he stiffens at the sudden embrace but soon hugs me in return.

"Tho what happened?" Sollux's light and gravelly voice rings through the comforting silence and I sniffle against his chest.

"I found Dave kissing Terezi." He lets out a soft growl and his slim fingers run through my hair and he soothes me down.

"He didn't detherve you anyway, you detherve way better than him." I pull away and stare up at his anaglyph glasses.

"You really think so Sollux?" He nods and has a small smile that flickers across his thin, black lips.

"Of courthe, Thtrider ith a douche. There are tho many more good guyth out there for you." I fidget around for my phone.

"I don't know, maybe I should call him?" He scowls at me.

"And have him break your heart again?" I let out a huff of exasperation.

"Well I don't know! I don't know what I should do anymore Sollux!" He has a mixture of emotions that run through his face before he speaks quietly.

"There'th thomething that I have to tell you KK."

"What?" Sollux's cool hand hooks underneath my chin and gently lifts up my head and looks into my eyes. I watch on speechless as he slowly leans in closer and kisses me softly on my lips. The kiss is tender and innocent unlike the kisses that I have shared with Dave which are often times more driven with lust. After a moment, he pulls away and murmurs out delicately.

"I've loved you thince we were jutht grubth." I stare back at him in shock; my best friend just admitted his love and kissed me.

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry I didn't upload this new story sooner but I've haven't been feeling very well and I've been having some personal issues and I just wasn't feeling very inspired lately. So this is the new story! I don't really know what direction this one will go in but yeah, we'll see how it turns out! Good news is that my computer now has OpenOffice so now I won't have to write my stories on my school computer! Yay! I'll take my leave now, I hope you guys have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

-Karkat-

Pulling away from Sollux, I stare up into his red and blue glasses. He looks away and gazes at the ground; kicking nervously at the welcome mat.

"Sollux."

"I know that I shouldn't have told you like that, I'm thorry. You have too much thtuff on your mind to think about thith," He waves a hand between us and gives me a comforting smile, "But I want you to know that I'll wait for you and I'll help you with your thituation." I still don't know what to make of this, to tell the truth; I'm still in shock about the whole Dave thing. I rub my nose with the sleeve of my hoodie and let out a soft laugh.

"You can help me out by letting me inside; it's cold as fuck out here." A yellow blush dusts across his cheeks and nose, Sollux sidesteps and leads me into his hive.

* * *

-Sollux-

What was I thinking? I have to be absolutely crazy, kissing KK like that. I'm surprised that he didn't punch me; I'm glad that he didn't though, that little bastard can pack a punch. I watch him sleep on the sofa; a hesitant hand reaches out and cups his face. He snuggles into my hand, letting out a soft snore and I smile.

"Dave." Karkat lets out a soft whisper and my smile disappears. Is he really dreaming about that douche bag? Strider has a lot of nerve doing that, especially with KK's ex-matesprit. I retract my hand from Karkat and I rub my temples, letting out a soft groan. I sit for a moment more staring at Karkat, debating if I should smooth down his crazy hair. I shake the idea from my head and curse at myself for liking him and cursing at him for being stupid. I get up with a growl and stalk over to my respiteblock where I sit down at my husktop and stare at the blank screen while tapping against the keyboard in slight agitation.

-twinArmageddons [TA] begun trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 21:34-

TA: GA ii know thii2 ii2 goiing two 2ound 2tupiid actually ii dont even know why ii am goiing two you for thii2 2hiit but you 2eem two know more about thii2 than me 2o why the hell not?

GA: Well Hello To You As Well Sollux It Is Always A Pleasure To Converse With You In Which Do You Need My Assistance With?

I face palm and growl at myself. Why would I go to someone I barely know about this relationship stuff? I seriously need to learn how to think.

TA: nevermiind iit wa2 a 2tupiid que2tiion.

GA: After Piquing My Curiosity You Seemingly Refuse To Tell Me? You Are Surely Cruel Leading Your Friends On And Then Leaving Them In The Dark

TA: iit ii2 nothiing! 2top makiing 2uch a biig deal about iit ii 2aiid nevermiind ii can clearly fiigure iit out on my own and ii do not requiire your help forget ii 2aiid anythiing okay?

GA: If You Were Able To Solve This Problem By Yourself Then May I Inquire As To Why You Came To Me For Aid In The First Place?

I think about logging off and avoiding this whole situation, but something makes me hesitate and I slowly start to type.

TA: iit2 ju2t 2ome relatiion2hiip 2tuff

GA: I Am Rather Quite Experienced In This Subject Perhaps If You Tell Me I May Just Have The Answer To What Is Causing You Such Trouble

TA: ii dont thiink ii 2hould tell you becau2e iit2 priivate and they miight get mad iif ii tell 2omeone

GA: That Is Completely Understandable Seeing As I Am Unable To Help I Bid You Good Luck And Follow What You Think Is Right Farewell Sollux

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 21:58-

I push away from my husktop and plop my head against the keyboard. I let out another sigh and try to tune out the voices in my head, what am I going to do? KK surely does not like me back, why would he? I'm pathetic and I can't get anything right; there is nothing special about me. I stare down at my skinny grey hands and let out a soft growl, he's just trying to be nice to me; let's all feel bad for the loser. I love him so much and it hurts so much. _Why would he want to be with you? You're nothing. Heh, remember the last time you dated someone? You blew her to smithereens. No, don't start thinking about her_. I stand up and peer out of my doorway to where Karkat is sleeping, I feel a twisting feeling in my chest and I head to the bathroom where I start to take a shower.

* * *

-Karkat-

The sound of water rushing wakes me up, I sit up groggily and rub my eyes. I freeze, this isn't my hive; looking quickly around I see that I am at Sollux's place and I relax once more. I hear a small beep and I dig around for my phone. I have twenty unread messages and one missed call from Dave. I pause and stare at my wallpaper, it is of Dave and me hugging. I stare down at our happy faces, well as happy as you can get with a stoic prick and seemingly never ending frowns from me. My phone goes off again and I open the text message.

_jesus christ karkat i know that i fucked up and i deserve you ignoring me but for fucks sake at least let me know that you are ok god damn ive been searching everywhere for you where the hell are you?_

He's worried about me? Hmm, I thought he would be too busy making out with Terezi. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like though, it was dark out and shadows could have been playing with my mind. Yes, it must've been that.

_YES __I'M FINE._ Before I even have a chance to set my phone back down, it goes off.

_it wasnt what it looked like karkat it didnt mean anything to me_

Does anything mean to you? Did I mean anything to you? Or was I just part of your little games? My phone goes off again.

_look ill make it up to you ok? _That's how you're going to make things better? Making it up to me?

_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING HURT I AM, YOU BLITHERING FECULENT SHITHOLE?_

_i know i know just give me another chance alright? _I clench my jaw and curse myself for being so idiotic.

_WOW I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS, SURE WHATEVER. I SHALL LET YOU "MAKE THIS UP TO ME" YOU BETTER HOPE TO YOUR HUMAN GOD THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO FIX WHAT YOU BROKE YOU SNIVELING ASSHOLE. _

_you will be so amazed with my sheer sense of making things up that you will melt like chocolate in the sun_

_YEAH WHATEVER TOMORROW AT EIGHT AT STARBUCKS._

_see you there kitkat. _I put my phone away and see that Sollux is sitting next to me with a curious look on his slender face.

"Who were you talking to KK?"

"Dave." A frown sets in and his eyebrows furrow.

"What doeth the atth muncher want?" I break eye contact with him and stare down at the floor.

"Well he wanted to make things up for me, a date I guess." I hear him take in a deep breath.

"Pleathe tell me that you thaid no." I shake my head and continue to glare at the floor.

"KK he'th jutht going to break your heart again. You need to thee thith. He'th bad newth and you know that."

"I know that Captor, but I still love him." He falls silent and I look back up and see that he is regarding me with a blank expression.

"Well then I hope you have a good time with Thtrider." Sollux gets up and walks away from me, I watch him make his way back to his respiteblock and I feel a sense of sadness. What have I found myself in?

**Author's Note**

So sorry for this being a day late but I was really busy yesterday. It seems that I must now attend prom, so I had to go and buy a dress. Never thought I was going to go to prom. Meh. Oh! So I get out of school in 12 days and I graduate 5 days after. I'm so excited! Well, there will be a new chapter on the sixth. So until then, farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three! :D_

-Karkat-

I pace in front of the doors of Starbucks and let out a frustrated sigh. Strider isn't here yet and it's already 8:10; I feel arms wrap around my waist and warm breath against my ear.

"Sup Karkles." I whip around and glare up at the taller teen.

"Do you know what time it is?" A small smile plays across his thin and pale lips and he lets go of me.

"Of course I know what time it is. I'm like some sort of fucking time god or something; no matter where I may roam I have this crazy innate sense of time. Don't be jealous because I'm so fine. Imma in the sky and I'll shine brighter than a diamond, everyone will love me more than Raymond-"

"Okay, stop!" I muffle his shitty rap with my hand. I feel his tongue run lightly against my hand, I pull it back and give him a glare that he returns with a blank stare. I let out a huff and look away from his stupid face and his god damned aviators. Dave slithers a slender arm once again around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Strider, what the ever loving fuck do you think you're doing?" I glower up at him and I am met with my own fuming reflection from his large glasses.

"Settle down Kitkat, will it kill you in you just relax for just one moment? Jesus fucking christ take a breather once in a while." Dave opens the store doors and walks both of us into the warm building. The bitter sweet aroma of coffee fills my sensitive nose and indie music and quiet chatter floats around the half full building. We walk up to the counter and a bubbly barista greets us with a friendly grin.

"Welcome to Starbucks! Do you want the usual Dave?" He nods slightly and her bright eyes flicker to me, "And what would you like sir?" I scan the menu for a moment.

"A venti mocha latte." She nods with a small giggle and starts to make our coffees. The barista looks over her shoulder with a smile still on her fuchsia painted lips.  
"So how are you Dave? I haven't seen you here in forever!" He shrugs nonchalantly and gives her a half hearted smirk.

"I've been busy." Yeah, busy making out with my ex and probably anything else that is capable of breathing. I tune out their idle conversation and let my thoughts roam. My mind leads me to Sollux, could he really mean what he said, that he loves me? Warmth spreads slowly across my face when I remember back to last night when he sat next to me with only a pair of pants on and that his damp hair framed his long and grey face. Water droplets still clung to his unblemished skin that houses his wiry muscles. He had such a nice smell that surrounded him, it smelled like honey and something with a bit of spice; maybe ginger. Fingers snap in front of my face, I blink and see Dave staring at me.

"Welcome back to earth, how was your space trip astronaut?" He hands me my coffee and leads me to a table away from other customers. Dave sits across from me and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. He stays quiet for a moment before clearing his throat.

"So about last night," he pauses and I stare into his oversized glasses, "I really do mean that it meant nothing to me; I honestly didn't think that TZ would do that." I narrow my gaze at him and I take a sip of my coffee.

"You seemed like you fucking enjoying it though." I speak coldly towards him. Dave extends his arms and grasps my hand.

"Karkat, look at me." I turn my gaze from the table to his face, I see that his Ben Stiller shades are resting on the table and he regards me with a pained expression.

"If I could change the past, I would. I would go back in time to tell myself to stop so I wouldn't lose you. I realise that I made a stupid mistake and I regret it. After last night, it made me see how much I love you and that I need you." A lump rises in my throat and my heart skips a eat. Does he really mean it though? He's been known to be a smooth talker. Dave must be serious though, he never takes off those wretched shades of his. He stares at me expectedly and I withdraw my hand from his grasp. I watch his face fall slightly before he quickly masks it once more. I take in a deep breath and stare into his vibrant vermillion eyes.

"I love you too Strider," his eyes start to light up, "But I'm going to need time to think about this. It's a bit overwhelming and I still need to figure things out by myself. I hope you understand." He doesn't say anything for a moment before he nods slightly and puts his shades back on.

"Yeah I understand, I fucked things up big time." Dave gives me one of his trademark smirks, "I can prove myself to you though,in the end the knight always wins over the princess' heart." He takes my hand and kisses it gently while peering over the top of his shades.

"I'll see you around my fair princess." He stands up and gives me a grand bow, I watch him stroll out of the coffee shop with my mouth hanging open with disbelief. I draw my attention back to my cup and stare at the steaming liquid, wishing I had an answer to all this stuff that is happening to me right now.

**Author's Note**

So this one is a little bit shorter than the two chapter prior to it, sorry about that but the next chapter will be much longer I promise :) So! I went to prom on the fourth, that was fun; you know besides being dragged out of the bathroom by my sassy and fabulous guy friend ahaha. Anyway, I'll be starting up a new story as well. It will be out later this week, so be on a look out for that. And that's it!


	4. Chapter 4

_I think by now we all know that I'm not Hussie, but I shall say it agin. I do not own Homestuck!_

-Sollux-

I lounge on the sofa and run a hand through my hair. Staring up at the ceiling, I dig out my phone and check the time; it's only 8:15. I let out a groan and roll over. I know that I won't be able to sleep, I don't even think that word is in my vocabulary. I start to space off when my phone goes off. I jump slightly and grumble at myself; it was only the phone you idiot. Cracking open one eye, I read the new message from Eridan.

_hey sol _I don't exactly want to talk to Ampora right now, I'm not in the best of moods and all he does is talk about how rich he is or some shit. Don't get me wrong, he's still a friend of mine; but one can only take so much of Eridan Ampora.

_what do you want ED? _I set my phone on silent so I won't be alerted when he messages me back and I pad over to the fridge. Cool air swirls around my legs as I search lazily for something to eat, I should really go to the store soon; there's nothing to eat in here. I close the fridge door with a huff and throw open one of the cabinets; I have to have _some_ sort of food in here. I see a pack of ramen noodles and fish it out from the back of the cabinet. Well at least it's something to eat. I leave the water to boil and plop down on my sofa and flick through the television. Nothing really catches my attention and I start to fidget, I've been on edge all day today and my mind keeps wandering back to Karkat. Will he really stay with Strider? I mean he did say that he still loved him.

I start to chew on my lip and start to space off. Of course he's going to stay with Dave; Dave has looks, already has a good job, he's popular at school and he's not some bitch like me. I glare down at the floor and remember that I was talking to Eridan, well more like ED was talking to me. One does not simply talk to an Ampora. They have to wait to "be graced by the Amporas wishing to contact them." Apparently they have some sort of royalty in the bloodline so they believe that they are better than everyone else.

_cant I just say hello? Is it gillegal to sea howw a friend is farin?_

_coming from you iit must mean that you need 2omethiing 2o what do you want ED? _

_okay you caught me gillty I do need somefin. _I roll my eyes at his stupid fish puns. How can he demand respect when he uses such demeaning fish puns? I will never understand him, as much as I love solving things; just thinking about the mysteries that shrouds him gives me a migraine. w_whale I wwas goin to bring fef to the carnival but she decided that she has "otter" plans an I reely dont wwant to go alone an I wwas wwonderin if you wwould like go wwith me instead_

_no_

_wwhy knot? _I quickly start to type a response when I remember that I have been boiling water for my ramen noodles. I jump up and head towards the kitchen and dump the noodles into the bubbling water and go back over to the sofa.

_why should ii degrade myself and go to the carniival with you? why dont you just a2k 2omeone el2e?_

_thats the wwhole problem there isn't anemone else I can ask come on sol it wwill be glubbing fintastic _I let out a groan and know that I won't be able to say no to ED, as much as I want to sit around my hive all day and gather dust; he won't allow it. He will just keep bugging me.

_soooooooool ill let you choose the first ride _Oh how could I ever resist that? Having the privilege of choosing a ride before Ampora? Damn, I'm fucking bursting at the seams with pure excitement of being able to have this opportunity. I answer him as I tread back to the kitchen and stir the noodles.

_you have to pay for everything_

_sol do you think that i am made of made of money or somefin?_

_do you really thiink that ii am 2ome 2ort of bubbliing iidiiot or 2omething? ii bet that you are drowniing iin money riight a2 we 2peak. _I strain the water and throw in the package of seasoning, stirring it; I reach for a plate and a fork.

_okay but only because i dont wwant to be alone its not because i sea you as a friend or anyfin_

_yeah whatever. _I shove my phone in my pocket and dump the steaming noodles onto my plate and start eating.

_wwhale im on my wway so be ready_

_iill be 2ure to take extra time on puttiing on makeup_

_oh clam up already sol. _I finish eating my ramen and decide that I should change out of my sweat pants and into "something that won't disgrace ED's image while we're at the carnival" A knock sounds out at my front door and I grumble to myself, he was probably there the whole time and would've forced me to go to the carnival with him if I had said no. That fishy bastard can be so pushy.

"Come in." He opens the door and struts inside of my home, wearing his usual flamboyant attire. . . . with some sparkles, does he think that we're going to a strip club or something? Well, better not ask because then he will then provide a very long explanation on how his fashion sense is so much more prestigious than mine and that "I, a simple land dwweller, wwill nevver understand the art an beauty of the vvast distinguished fashion of the sea dwwellers." He crosses his arms, his overabundance of rings glimmer underneath the light and Eridan gives me a displeased frown.

"Wwhy are you not ready yet Sol?"

"Well maybe if you had given me more time inthtead of thitting on my front doorthtep like thome kind of thtalker." He gives me a hurt look as I growl out at him. I point to the sofa I was sitting at earlier, "Thit there, I will be like five minuteth. Don't fuck anything up ED." Eridan turns his nose into the air and sits down with a dignified huff.

"Like I wwould wwant to touch your peasant furniture anyway." I flip him off and continue up the stairs I can tell that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Eridan stumbles off of the roller coaster and rushes over to the garbage can nearby. I stand next to him as he starts to retch. Okay, so maybe going here with him was worth it; all throughout the ride he was screaming like a little girl and I can't help but laugh. It was his fault for letting me choose the first ride. He manages to pull away from the garbage can and stares wearily at me, his face a light shade of violet while he wipes his sleeve against the wrist of his sleeve.

"Okay, next time you wwill not be choosing any kind of ride." I smirk and walk to a park bench. Crossing my legs I watch as Eridan walk slowly over to me. He sits down and gives me a small glare.

"I don't think that I can go on a ride for a wwhile."  
"That'th what you get for taking me to a carnival." He pushes his hair off from his forehead and regards me with his large violet eyes.

"Wwhat's wwrong? You're not being as big of an asshole like you normally are." If he can see that something is bothering me, it must be written across my whole fucking face because ED isn't the most observant trolls out there in the universe. I purse my lips and shake my head.

"There'th nothing wrong ED."

"Cullshit, there's somefin wwrong. Tail me, don't be so koi." I cradle my head into the palm of my hand. Am I really going to go to Eridan about this whole thing? Eridan is the one usually who needs the relationship advice. This whole week has been so fucked up and I don't even know what to think anymore.

"It'th jutht thome thit with KK and Thtrider. Nothing too important." Yeah not important at all, you know, it's just that I'm watching the troll that I love slowly be pulled back into the arms of Strider. It's not making me want to fucking jump off of a building in frustration or anything. A spark of interest flashes across his eyes and he leans forward and examines me closer.

"Wwhat's goin on wwith them that's making you be a total floundering wwiggler?"

"Shut the fuck up ED." He raises an arched eyebrow and continues to scrutinize me. I eventually crack under the pressure and tell him some stuff that has been happening lately. Afterwards he still has the same look on his face as before and I instantly regret telling him all that stuff, he's probably going to hold this above my head for the rest of my life. Fucking great.

"Wwhale you see, I wwould fight for the hand of Kar." I look at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"That'th the motht thtupidetht idea I have ever heard in my pathetic lifetime. What fucking thentury are we in? The fucking thirteen hundredth?"

"Okay, don't need to act like a dick. Good cod, I try to help you an you fuckin bite off my head." I don't say anything and he gains a mischievous grin that sits on his lips. "If you do not wwish to fight Dave, then wwe can think of another wway for you to be with Kar; I havve a plan."

**Author's Note**

So here is chapter four! :D It would've been up earlier but I've been testing all day at school. I'm so glad I'm done with Human Anatomy and Physiology! It was a two hour long test and the college average was a 40 percent and I got a 39. . . It was so difficult though! I guess that's what I get for taking a college class during highschool. I didn't even remember half the stuff on it. I wanted to cry. Anyway, I'm going to start having Karkat choose between the two; so if you want him to be with one over the other be sure to tell me in the review! Okay, that's it for now. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Homestuck or LMFAO!_

-Sollux-

"Are you sure thith ith going to work Ampora?"

"Do fish shit in the wwater? Of course this is goin to wwork, my plans alwways wwork, noww help me up." I bend down and lace my fingers together. Eridan steps up on them with his ridiculous shoes and I give out a grunt.

"Couldn't you at leatht wear shoeth that don't have high heelth attached to them?" He looks over his shoulder and down at me with an offended look.

"Sol, these high heels are a sign of my royalty. The humans told me that kings and other high class men wwore high heels a long time ago. It wwould only make sense for me to wwear them. Noww hurry up and lift me to that wwindoww." I grumble and give him a boost, he reaches to the window and deftly opens the latch. I watch as he nimbly climbs through the window. He reaches his hand down and I grab it. I scramble up the wall, and fall through the window. He scoffs at me as I pull myself up from the floor.

"You're so graceful Sol." I let out a low hiss and flip him off.

"Shut the fuck up. Tho what are we looking for anyway?" Ampora walks around the small room, his high heels clicking on the bare wooden floor as he searches around the furniture.  
"Anyfin that wwe can use against Dave. Start searchin around Sol, don't sit there like a glubbin sea slug all day." I open the door and walk into a cramped living room that is full of shitty swords and puppets. I cautiously walk over the puppets and stare at them with disgust, I wonder who in the fuck lives with Dave? My attention is drawn over to the huge television. Holy shit, whoever it is has a lot of money.

"Oh my glubbin cod." I turn around and see Eridan gaping at the living room. He scrunches his nose and squints.

"It smells like fuckin doritos and day old Chinese in here. Wwe should just take a picture of his house and that wwould be good enough to embarrass the shit outta him." I ignore him and continue to search around the living room.

"Wwhat the fuck are these things?" Eridan studies one of the puppets and gingerly picks it up, "It's wwet. This is so gross. Sol, catch." He tosses the puppet at me and I duck. It flies over to a box near the television and topples it over. A whole bunch of home videos pour out and Eridan gives me a smile.

"Home movvies are alwways the best wwhen it comes to embarrassin anemone." He walks quickly to the DVDs and puts one into the PS3. He takes one look at the sofa littered in dorito wrappers and puppets and crosses his arms.

"Hmph, filthy humans. They make me sick." I roll my eyes and select play on the PS3 homescreen. We watch video after video and I start to lose hope of ever embarrassing Dave Strider. All these videos are just show puppets doing some freaky shit. Eridan pulls out the last DVD from the box and gives it a hopeful look. I start to pace around the room and give out a snort.

"Why do you even bother? It'th jutht going to be thome fucking puppetth having thex or thome weird shit."

"Wwell, I havven't givven up hope yet. Noww stop your beachin, no one wwants to hear it."

"Like you should talk." I mumble underneath my breath as I walk towards a closed door. I hear a gasp behind me and then some laughing.

"Sol, I think wwe found wwhat wwe wwere lookin for. Wwatch this." I go back to him and he rewinds the video to the beginning. I feel a smile curl on my lips as we watch the video unfold.  
"Thith ith perfect."

"Time for stage twwo." Eridan mumbles underneath his breath as he pulls out his phone.

* * *

-Karkat-

My phone starts to go off, I roll over and blindly fumble around for my phone.

"Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?" I shout into the phone when I finally find it.

"Yeah, it'th one in the afternoon, were you thleeping?" It's one? Wasn't it just five in the morning? I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Er, no. Anyway, what do you want Sollux?" I sit up from my desk and rub the back of my neck.

"Well, I wath wondering if you want to go to a movie later today with me?" I massage my temples and try to quell my migraine.

"Why the hell not, what are we watching?"

"I don't really know."

"You don't even know what movie you're taking me to? You have such class." I let out a snort and stand up from the desk. I start to stretch and am met with muscle cramps, I curse underneath my breath and sit back down in the chair.

"Fine, we're going to watch The Purge." I bite my lip and stare down at my keyboard.

"You know that I don't like movies like that."

"Well, that'th the movie that I chothe. Pluth, I'll be there to protect you from the big and bad thcary thceneth." I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my messy hair to try to get rid of the tangles.

"You can't even speak properly, how do you expect to do that?"

"Don't hate on my dithability."

"I'll hate on it as much as I fucking want to."

"Are you sure that I didn't wake you up? You're being more pitthy than uthual."

"I'm fucking fantastic."

"Well, alright. I'll be there to pick you up in five." He hangs up on me and I shove my phone in my pocket. Why do I always seem to attract the assholes? Why am _I _attracted to the assholes? I think to myself as I stumble around from my half asleep daze in search of my shoes.

* * *

I stand in the line and quickly rub my hands together. Sollux gives me an apologetic grin and I turn away from him. Why does he do this to me? Giving me that stupid and cute little smile. Did I just say that he has a cute smile? _Get it together Vantas, you don't like Captor like that. You have a boyfriend. . . A boyfriend that cheated on you. _I feel something warm drape across my shoulders and see that Sollux put his coat on me.

"That should keep you warm." His tone is gentle with me which is odd because normally he is so snarky but here he is being so tender with me. This week has been so strange lately, maybe this is all just a dream. A really long fucking dream. We make our way to the front of the line and Sollux orders two tickets to The Purge. I'm not exactly looking forward to this movie. From the trailers, it looks like it's going to be a scary movie. I _hate_ scary movies. Sollux takes my arm and leads me to the lobby.

"Here, get thome candy." He hands me some money and heads over to the bathrooms. I walk up to the counter and order a box of Milk Duds and a red and blue slurpie for Sollux. When I turn around I see Dave with John. John bounds up to me and tackles me with a hug.

"Karkat! What movie are you seeing?" I pull myself apart from him and smooth out my clothes with a huff.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you, don't give me hugs. I'm seeing The Purge." He brings his hands up to his face and gives me an ecstatic grin.  
"We are too! This is going to be so amazing!" I stare at Dave suspiciously.

"What are you doing here with Strider?" John tilts his head to the side slightly and gives me a serene look.

"Dave has been feeling pretty down lately so I decided to take him out to a movie." Dave walks up to me and gives me a nod.

"Who are you with Kitkat?"

"Me." Sollux steps besides me and the air starts to gain tension, John looks from the both of them with wide eyes and I fidget nervously. Dave clears his throat and nods. The icy static in the air starts to diminish and John gives me a quizzical look. I shake my head and hand Sollux his slurpie. He takes it and grins up at Dave.

"The movie ith going to thtart." Dave wraps his arm around my waist and leads us to the room that's showing the movie. We all sit in one row with John at the end, Dave and me in the middle of Dave and Sollux. The room starts to fill up with more people and trolls as the the lights start to darken. John keeps whispering through the previews and earns a smack to the arm from Dave.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." John sticks out his tongue at the three of us, I turn away from Dave and John and see that Sollux has a wide grin.

"What are you smiling for?" He looks over at me and chuckles softly.

"There'th no reathon." The previews end and velvety darkness circles around the large and cool room before we hear drunken shuffling coming from the speakers. The room is filled with confused whispering.

"We are at the right room right?" Sollux nods, his grin growing wider, and continues to stare up at the huge, blank screen.

"_Yeah, yeah._

"_When I walk on by, girls looking like damn he fly._

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah._

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control._

_It's redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow." The screen starts to light up and we see Dave standing on the coffee table in a pair of underwear singing while Bro is dancing in the background. Dave's hair is ruffled and falls into his eyes and he stumbles around on the coffee table. _

"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see.  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

_I'm sexy and I know it." Dave begins to twerk and falls of the coffee table. Bro starts to laugh and staggers over to his fallen brother. Dave re-appears on the screen and his shades are hanging on crookedly and he has a grin on his face._ We all look over at Dave who has his mouth hanging open from shock, I feel his hand tighten around mine. He turns slightly in my direction and I see that he has a major blush and his jaw tightens. We stare back at the screen and see that Bro is now trying to make Dave touch a plush rump of a smuppet. People start to laugh at the shrieks of horror of being forced to touch the rump. Dave lets go of my hand and rushes out of the theatre. I get up to rush after him when Sollux grabs my arm.

"Leave him alone, he probably doethn't want to be bothered." I pull my arm away and glare at him.

"Did you do this? Is this why you were laughing earlier." Sollux doesn't answer me and I fume out at him.

"We will fucking talk about this later. Come on John, we need to find Dave." John slowly takes his eyes from the screen and nods with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. I lean down next to Sollux's ear and let out a hiss.

"I hope you're fucking proud of yourself Captor." I leave the theatre with John, not taking one look behind me.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long delay! I was really busy with graduation, my friends moving and packing. I'll try to get a chapter of Mistfit Love up today, but I can't make any promises. From the 28th to the 2nd of June there will be no stories updated because I will be in Las Vegas for family stuff. I feel bad for Dave in this chapter :/ Good bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Homestuck! _

-Karkat-

I burst out of the theatre doors and look around the lobby. I don't see Dave anywhere, he can't be far though. I still can't believe that little fucker would do such a thing to Strider. They're both such little assholes, maybe I should just give up guys entirely. I let out a long and frustrated sigh, this is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night; looking for my boyfriend like this is some sort of Where's Waldo shit. John tugs at my sleeve and points to the bathroom.

"He might be in the bathrooms."

"Good idea." I mumble underneath my breath as we walk to the boy's bathroom. John pauses at the door and I give him a questioning look. He pushes his glasses up his nose and gives me a goofy grin.

"You guys have some things to talk about and I'll just stand out here to give you two privacy."

"Thanks Egbert, you know, you're not that bad of a guy." John gives me an eye roll as he opens the door.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to get all mushy with. Now go talk to Dave." he pushes me inside the well lit bathroom. I see Dave sitting on the sink counter with his head resting against the mirror. He has his glasses resting next to him and his eyes are closed. I take a tentative step towards him and his eyes snap open. Brilliant red burns into me and he gives me a weak smirk.  
"You found me, congratulations." He slides off of the counter and opens his arms for a hug. I walk up to him and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and I feel him rest his head on my own.

"That Captor kid has some balls." I let out a soft giggle and he pulls back from me and studies me with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny Kitkat?"

"Why in the hell do you have a video of that?" A soft blush races across his face and he buries his face in my hair. A muffled reply rings out but I can't catch it.

"Stop acting so god damned cute." He stoops to match my height and leans in close to me, our noses touch and he cups my face.

"You think I'm cute?" It's my time to blush as I feel blood rush up to my face. I bite my lip and look away. His warm breath grazes over my skin and he gently brings my face back to his. I open my mouth to answer, when he brings a slender finger up to my lips.

"I changed my mind, you're probably going to say how much of a douche I am and that I'm stupid."

"Well you are." He tuts at me and lets go of me. I watch as Dave jumps back on the sink counter. He pats to the spot next to him and I climb up beside him. Dave pulls me close to him and rests his chin on my shoulder, one of his hands ghosting through my hair while the other one is resting on my stomach. I let out a soft purr before I clear my throat.

"Dave, you didn't answer my question." His slender fingers stop massaging my scalp.  
"I don't know, Bro and I were drunk and thought it would be the best fucking thing since aj and it would become a viral video on the web. Of course in the morning we decided not to put it on the internet but kept it for ironic reasons. I want to know how the hell he got his grubby little hands on it in the first place."

"It's probably best not to fucking know. Captor has his ways." Dave lets out a grunt and continues to play with my hair.

"I've always liked playing with your hair. Don't know why, maybe because it's so fucking poofy." I look over my shoulder and give him a half hearted glare.

"Did you just fucking call my hair poofy? What am I, some sort of god damned poodle?" Dave chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nah man, you would be more like a chihuahua. You think you're all big and scary when in real life you're just a tiny lil dude."

"I am _not_ a stupid little chihuahua! If anything I would be something so godly, it would make you humans weak in the knees because of my sheer power and strength."

"There you go with your chihuahua talk again." I let out a soft grown and bury my chin into my turtle neck. We remain quiet for a few moments before Dave clears his throat.

"Karkat, I need to tell you something." He turns me around so I can face him. He regards me in a serious manor and I lose my grin.  
"What is it Strider."

"I'm not good for you." I feel my heart fall down to my stomach.

"Wait, what? Dave, are you?" He grabs a hold of my hands gently.

"Karkat, I don't want to hurt you again. I'm a bad influence on you and I don't want you to get hurt because of what I do. I've seen how Sollux acts around you and I know that he would be better for you than I am. He knows how to take care of someone he loves; I- I just fuck things up."

"Dave, no! Please, I forgive you; you don't have to do this!" I see his jaw clench and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Don't make this harder for me Karkat. I really do love you, but I know that I'll hurt you in the end. It's how all my relationships go. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I need to make sure that you go with someone that _will _treat you right and not be a douche like me." Tears start dribble down my cheeks and he wipes them away.

"But Dave-" He cuts me off by tenderly kissing me on the lips.

"It's for the best, I couldn't live with myself if I let myself hurt you again."

"Then why are you doing _this_ to me?!" Dave gives me a genuine smile.

"Because I know that you will be happier with him. He's proven how much he loves you and I believe he truly means it. Good bye Karkat." He kisses me once more before he exits out of the bathroom. John comes in and rushes over to me when he sees that I'm crying.

"Karkat, what happened?" I stare down at my grey hands, resting lightly on my palms are Dave's sunglasses that he left behind. My tears fall onto the dark surface of his shades.

"Dave broke up with me."

**Author's Note**

Sorry that this took so long to update! :o but I have good reasons this time! One, I was on the other side of the country for a week or so and second, my internet has been _really_ weird lately! But here is chapter six! Dave broke up with Karkat because Sollux will treat him better. It broke my heart, Davekat is my OTP. . . Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and stuff :)


	7. Chapter 7

_I decided to change some things up and have this written from Dave's perspective, it'll be just for this chapter though. I should probably state the obvious and tell all of you guys that I do not own Homestuck. _

-Dave-

I walk out of the bathroom and John grabs my arm. I jerk away from him and keep walking.

"Dave, where are you going?!"

"Leave me alone." I drawl out as I stalk out of the lobby. I didn't want to dump Karkat like that, but it's for the best. Pushing open the large front doors, I head outside. The velvety darkness envelopes me and I rub my hands together, puffs of my breath float around me and I let out a sigh. It's times like this where I wish that I had my cigarettes on me; Bro stopped buying me them because "he's not my bitch and if I want to smoke, I have to find another way to get them." I halt and lean against a wall. What am I going to do now? With Karkat gone, I feel like there's nothing left of me anymore. Sliding down the cold wall, I bury my face into my hands and let out a soft sob. Why did I have to be such a fucking douchebag? Karkat was right, I hurt him even more doing what I did back there. I can't go back though, I won't be able to face him; I don't want to taint him with my worthlessness. Why can't I just be a good person? Why do I have to be like this?

_Hell if I know, just go with the flow_. Best fucking advice Bro ever gave me I think as I angrily wipe the tears away from my face. That man could probably be the next fucking Confucius or some shit. He has true words of wisdom. I snort to myself, "That's a funny joke you just told yourself Dave." I mumble underneath my breath. I can just imagine it now; Bro leading his little followers and teaching the way of the Dorito. My phone starts to vibrate and I see that I got a text from the wise man himself.

_Hey lil man where the fuck are you? Its getting pretty dark out ah what the hell, get me some pizza while youre out. _I shove my phone back in my pocket and stagger up to my feet. Now I have to waste my money on some pizza. We eat so much god damned pizza that I've grown to detest it. Still I know that if I don't get him a pizza, Bro will most likely kick my ass. I continue down the quiet street and make my way to a small pizza shop. I order a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. If I'm buying the pizza; I get to choose what we're getting and Bro better not throw a fucking hissy fit over it.

* * *

I fumble around for my apartment keys and almost drop the pizza in the process. "Good going Dave, can't even handle a pizza without almost fucking things up." I grumble to myself as I throw open the door. I take one look around the apartment room and do a double check on the front door number to make sure I have the right apartment and I didn't just do a break and entry. Man, wouldn't that just make this day even better. I walk to the kitchen and set the pizza on the clean counter.

"Bro?" A pair of large and callused hands suddenly rest on my shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up lil man?" I duck away from him and face Bro.

"What the fuck happened here? Why in the hell is everything so clean?" I do another quick survey of the small apartment and there is not a single sight of a plush smuppet rump, Dorito wrapper or pizza boxes, except for the one I just brought in, "Is the President coming over for dinner or some shit? I can just imagine it now. 'Hey, those dudes look pretty chill. I think I'm going to have pizza with them, honey where's my supersuit? I'm going to eat with some rad dudes and I gotta look my best!" Bro cracks his knuckles and rests his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"You fucking wish, keep dreaming lil man. One of your friends is going to stop by in a few and I decided that I should clean up, you know, not scare them away with our total awesomeness. I don't think any of your friends are ready for the lifestyle of the Striders." I feel my grin slip off of my face and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Who's coming over?"

"That lil Egbert kid, man he's such a dweeb; he cracks me up. By the way, where's your shades at?" My hand rushes up to where my shades are normally resting. I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh, uh I must've misplaced them somewhere." Bro crosses his arms and leans against the counter.

"Dave, that is the most pathetic lie I've ever heard in my life. I was beginning to think that they were part of your face because you never take them off. So spill it, where are they?" I knew that Bro wouldn't buy that, I turn to leave to my room when Bro appears right in front of me. He leans down real close and slips his shades down the bridge of his nose so that he can stare me down with his bright orange eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up. Stop being such a little sissy and tell me." The doorbell rings and Bro flash steps to the door. He gives me the 'I'm not done talking to you, you little shit' look. John dashes into the room and looks up at me with his large cobalt eyes. He puts his hand on his hip and gives me a frown.

"Dave, what the fuck man?"

"Watch your language kid," Bro flash steps behind me and covers my ears, "I don't want your evil words landing on my lil bro's innocent ears." John deflates a little and gives Bro an ashamed look.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry mister Strider." Bro barks out a laugh.

"I'm just fucking with you, do you really think that he has innocent ears? Man, that's funny as shit. Want some pizza?" He shoves a pizza slice in John's face and John hesitantly takes it from him. Bro lets out a grunt and disappears, only to appear on his usual spot on the sofa with Lil Cal draping around his broad shoulders. John sets the pizza slice back in the box and touches my arm lightly.

"Dave, we should go to your room so we can talk." All I want to do is go to sleep for the next four hundred and thirteen years but it seems as if I'm not allowed that privilege and instead I have to deal with these two. I lead him to the back of the apartment and open my door for him. As soon as I shut the door John gives me a cross look.

"Dave seriously, I don't think you understand how much you hurt Karkat today." I slump on the bed and glare up at him.

"Do you really think that I didn't fucking consider that? John, I _know_ how much I hurt him today. I'm hurting too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I have loads of pain right now. So much fucking pain I think that I might explode any moment." He narrows his eyes at me and his voice drops down.

"Is this a game for your ironic shit or something? I can't believe that you're being sarcastic right now." I stand up from the bed and icily stare down at him.  
"I am _not_ being sarcastic and I'm sure as hell not being ironic right now. I'm being fucking serious John. I dumped him because I know that Sollux is way better for him, he'll make sure to keep him safe and he will actually give Karkat the love and attention that he deserves! I'm just a worthless pile of shit and I don't even know why Karkat even agreed to go out with me! There is nothing good about me." I glare down at the floor and John moves in to hug me. I don't react as he circles his thin arms around me, I don't even bat an eye. He lets go of me with a concerned expression.

"Don't say those things about yourself. I think you're pretty cool and there's a lot of good things about you."

"What's so fucking good about me?" John hesitates and I can tell he's deep in thought. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"See? There's nothing good about me." I start to choke up and I grab John and pull him into a tight hug. John lets out a squeak of surprise and I feel tears trickle down my face.

"Oh god John, what did I do? Everything is just gone to shit and I can't deal with this anymore." John pats my back and tries to calm me down.

"Dave there is nothing wrong with you." He leads me over to my bed and sits down with me. I glower down at my floorboards.

"I shouldn't be crying in front of you. It just proves how much of a baby I am."

"Sometime it's better to cry though."

"You don't know that, me crying proves that I failed. I tried so long to keep my emotions in check and not to let them to ever escape."

"Why do you do that? It's good to let your emotions go once in a while, otherwise one day you'll just explode with all this emotion and that's definitely not good."

"They just get in the way. Emotions lead you to get picked on. What am I going to do John?" I wipe at the tears that stain my face and let out a huff as John hugs me again.

"Nothing for now, you need to relax. I'm sure that it's been a stressful day for you and stuff." I don't say anything for a while.

"Do you think that he hates me now?" My whisper is coarse and raw from my crying.

"I don't think he does." I nod and feel my eyelids grow heavy and I start to nod off. I feel my head slump against John's shoulder and I hear him softly hum a tune as sleep gently embraces me.

**Author's Note**

I hope I didn't make Dave too much of a crybaby, I was origally going to have him be a total asshole to John but I decided against that and made him cry instead one would have been up earlier but I was having more computer troubles and I didn't have internet for a few days. Long story short, I have a new computer to work on and my other one is in the corner of shame. This story is almost done! Just a few more chapters! I just want to thank all of you for reading this story and reviewing and stuff! It means so much to me! :D


	8. Chapter 7- Alternative Chapter

_I do not own Homestuck. This is just an alternative chapter of chapter seven._

-Dave-

I walk out of the bathroom and John grabs my arm. I jerk away from him and keep walking.

"Dave, where are you going?!"

"Leave me the fuck alone Egbert." I growl out as I hurry out of the lobby. I didn't want to dump Karkat like that, but it's for the best. Pushing open the large front doors, I head outside. The velvety darkness envelopes me and I rub my hands together, puffs of my breath float around me. I keep walking down the street cursing silently to myself. Today just isn't my fucking day, that Captor kid better pray to his god damned troll god that he will never cross my path. Definitely not right now, my anger is hotter than the sun at the moment. My fists clench together and I punch the brick wall to my left. I hear a crack and I let out a shout of pain. I cradle my hand and see that my knuckles have already turned purple and are starting to swell. Great, just what I need right now. Maybe punching a wall wasn't the best idea to cross my mind. I'm going to have to have Bro look at it or something, I don't exactly want to deal with him and his dumb ass boyfriend though. I'll be lectured by Jake because I wasn't taking care of myself properly. I slide down the brick wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I stare up at the stars and think back to when Karkat and I shared our first kiss. I smile at the thought, it was almost six months ago that we met in person. I was so pumped on meeting him, the moment I saw him; I was under fire by Cupid's arrows and I fell for that shouty little troll. After that night, everything seemed so perfect and I was so happy; then I just had to be stupid and kiss TZ. Shit just hit the fan, cross that; shit was flying everywhere. It was like a shit hurricane.

My phone starts to vibrate and I see that I got a text from Bro.

_Hey lil man where the fuck are you? Its getting pretty dark out ah what the hell, get me some pizza while youre out. _I shove my phone back in my pocket and stagger up to my feet. Now I have to waste my money on some god damn pizza. We eat so much fucking pizza that I've grown to despise it. Still I know that if I don't get him a pizza, Bro will most likely kick my ass. I continue down the quiet street and make my way to a small pizza shop. I order a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. If I'm buying the pizza; I get to choose what we're getting and Bro better not throw a fucking hissy fit over it.

* * *

I throw open the door and nearly drop Bro's "precious" pizza. I take one look around the clean apartment room and do a double check on the front door number to make sure I have the right apartment and I didn't just do a break and entry. Man, wouldn't that just make this day even fucking better. I place the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Bro, what the fuck happened to our apartment? " A pair of large and callused hands suddenly rest on my shoulder.

"Don't like it?" I duck away from him and face Bro.

"Why in the hell is everything so clean?" I do another quick survey of the small apartment and there is not a single site of a plush smuppet rump, Dorito wrapper or pizza boxes, except for the one I just brought in, "Is the President coming over for dinner or some shit? I can just imagine it now. 'Hey, those dudes look pretty chill. I think I'm going to have pizza with them, honey where's my supersuit? I'm going to eat with some mother fucking rad dudes and I gotta look my best!" Bro ignores me and opens the pizza box and gives me a look of disgust.

"Pepperoni? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look Bro, if you wanted some other stupid pizza, you should've ordered one. I'm not your bitch."

"Yeah but you're acting like one. Why are you so pissy today?" I ignore his question by reminding of my earlier ignored question.  
"You never said what went on in here. Did Mr. Clean come over? I bet he had a hell of a time cleaning this dump up."

"One of your friends is going to stop by in a few and I decided that we shouldn't scare them away with our total awesomeness. I don't think any of your friends are ready for the lifestyle of the Striders." I feel my grin slip off of my face and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Who's coming over?"

"That lil Egbert kid, man he's such a dweeb; he cracks me up. By the way, where's your shades at?" My hand rushes up to where my shades are normally resting. I clear the back of my throat and close my eyes.

"I didn't want them anymore." Bro crosses his arms and turns off the television and gives me his full attention.

"Dave, that is the most pathetic lie I've ever heard in my life. So spill it, where are they?" I don't say anything and turn to leave to my room when Bro appears right in front of me. He leans down real close and slips his shades down the bridge of his nose so that he can stare me down with his bright orange eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up. Stop being such a little sissy and tell me." The doorbell rings and Bro flash steps to the door. He gives me the 'I'm not done talking to you, you little shit' look. John dashes into the room and looks up at me with his large cobalt eyes. He puts his hand on his hip and gives me a frown.

"Dave, what the fuck man?"

"Watch your language kid," Bro flash steps behind me and covers my ears, "I don't want your evil words landing on my lil bro's innocent ears." I bat his hands away with a growl as John deflates a little and gives Bro an ashamed look.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry mister Strider." Bro barks out a laugh.

"I'm just fucking with you, do you really think that he has innocent ears? Man, that's funny as shit. Want some pizza?" He shoves a pizza slice in John's face and John politely declines his offer. Bro shrugs and nearly inhales the pizza slice. John looks away and kicks at the floor nervously. Bro lets out a deep chuckle and disappears from our sight. John looks around the room and back at me, I sigh and lead him to the back of the apartment and open my door for him. As soon as I shut the door John gives me a cross look.

"Dave seriously, I don't think you understand how much you hurt Karkat today." I lean against the wooden door and cross my arms.

"Look Egbert, it's none of your business so stay the fuck out of it." His eyes narrow at me and he walks up to me and tries to make himself look bigger.

"None of my business? Do you have any fucking idea how much Karkat cried today? I bet you don't because I'm sure that you just want to go back to making out with your little girlfriend! I can't believe you did that to Karkat. Do you have any idea on how much he loves you?" My jaw clenches and I dig my fingernails into my palms.

"Egbert, I am warning you; back the fuck off." John jabs a finger at my chest.

"Maybe you should've done that with Terezi. He even gave you another chance and you just throw him in the dirt. You are such an asshole Dave." I shove him roughly away from him.

"I told you, you're not fucking involved in this so get the _fuck _out of my house!" John moves his hair out of his eyes and moves past me and rams against my shoulder as he opens the door. He turns his head towards me and hisses underneath his breath.

"I have no words for you." With that he shuts the door and I'm left alone in my room. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a huff. At last I can think and not be interrupted. The bed springs creak as I sit down. I lie down and stare up at my blank ceiling and relish in the silence of my small room.

"So I cleaned the whole god damned apartment just for you to kick your friend out of here?" I close my eyes and hold my breath. Maybe if I just think hard enough, Bro isn't here to annoy me. The bed springs wail underneath his weight and I close my eyes harder. _Bro is not here, it's just me alone._

"Ignoring me won't make me go away. Now you better start speaking, or I'll force you to." I try to push Bro away when he grabs my hand. He inspects it and looks back up to me.  
"What did you do to your hand? Were you in a fight." I pull it back to me and turn towards the wall.

"Nothing happened, leave me alone."

"That is such a heaping pile of steaming bull shit. Something happened and I'm not leaving until you tell me."A migraine starts to blossom in my head and I don't say anything to Bro. I'm roughly pulled up and I glare up at Bro's gigantic pointed shades.

"Now tell me why you're being such a lil shit."

"If it'll make you leave me alone I'll fucking tell you, just let go of me." He lets go of the collar of my shirt and waits for me to tell him what's up. I let out a soft sigh and glower down at the ground.

"I broke up with Karkat."

"Why? I thought that you liked that kid." I rub the back of my neck.

"I do, that's why I dumped him because I was a shitty boyfriend and I came to my fucking senses that there was another kid that would be better for him. So I left him so I can wallow in my self misery and loathing alone and he won't have to deal with me. I punched a wall because I was pissed off. Now leave me alone."

"Lil man-" I turn towards him with bloodshot eyes.

"Leave, I just want to sleep." Bro pauses, not sure if he should comfort me or not. Thankfully, he decides that leaving will be for the best. He hesitantly stands up and stares down at me.

"Fine, but we're going to talk more about this tomorrow." I pull my blankets around me and rest my head on my pillow. I let out a soft "whatever" and watch as he closes the door behind him. Now I can finally get some rest and think about all the fucking mistakes I made today.

**Author's Note**

Okay, so someone wanted an alternative chapter where Dave is a little asshole, and I decided; why the hell not? I hope he was enough of an asshole in this chapter! This chapter won't have any affects on the story itself, it was just a little side chapter ^-^ Anyway, sorry for the late update; my internet has been really weird lately. Not to mention that my life has been really hectic and I might be moving soon and stuff so yeah. Anyway, there will be another chapter up later today so stay tuned! :D


	9. Chapter 8

_I don't own Homestuck! _

-Sollux-

Well it seems of what chances I had with Karkat went down the drain with my little stunt I did at the movies. I wonder if he'll ever talk to me again. Thoughts race through my sleep deprived mind as I sit on my sofa and play with the fraying armrest. Maybe somewhere deep down in my cold heart I do feel bad for what I did to Dave, I'm sure as hell would be pissed if someone did that to me. I'd be seeking out revenge; will Dave come after me? Probably not, he'll just shrug it off and go write to Princess Celestia about how much of an asshole I am. Maybe it was a bit extreme though, who am I kidding? That was the best shit ever! Oh my god, the look on his face was priceless. My only regret is that I didn't have my phone out to take a picture.

I let out a yawn and stretch, I'd sure love to fall asleep but I just can't. I haven't slept in three days and although I have gone without sleep longer than just a mere three days; I'm starting to feel the side affects of its absence. I slowly stand up from the sofa and walk across my small living room to the bathroom. Maybe a nice warm shower will help soothe me into sleep. I peel my baggy clothing off of my lanky body and study myself in the bathroom mirror. My light grey skin covers my body, unblemished save for my pale yellow grub scars that run faintly along both of my sides; I run my finger over the slightly raised scars. Other than my scars I have nothing else that adorns my abdomen, unless my protruding ribs count. I bare my teeth and examine my two most prominent fangs, they're extremely sharp to the touch and it hurts like a bitch when I accidentally bite the inside of my cheek. I close my mouth with a sharp snap. I take off my last remaining item, I rest my anaglyph shades on the counter next to the sink.

I slam my hands on either side of the sink that I glare into, tremors run through my body and I slowly look up into my mirror. My reflection greets me with a look of pure detestation. My red and blue eyes glare back at me and I let out a sigh. Standing here all day hating myself won't help me on my quest for some shut eye. I leave the counter and step into the shower. Warm water cascades across my thin back and soothes my aching muscles. I don't remember when the last time I actually relaxed was. It feels nice to let down my guard once in a while. My eyes slowly flutter shut and I lean against the cool tile wall.

I begin to nod off when I hear a noise on the other side of my bathroom door. My eyes snap open and I turn quickly in the direction of my door. I crouch down, I bare my teeth and let out a low hiss. I stalk out of the shower and quietly creep to the door. I pause and sniff at the air, I don't smell anything strange; maybe it was just my imagination. I hear it again, this time louder and I jump with a surprised growl rumbling at the back of my throat. Okay, this is not my imagination. There has to be something at the other side of my door and whatever is there is going to regret ever coming to my hive. I let out a soft hiss again and cautiously reach for the handle, I open the door slowly and peer around it. There's nothing out of the ordinary of what I can see. I blindly fumble behind me and grab my pants that I pull quickly on before I trek out of the safety of my bathroom.

Steam from the shower curls around me as I pull the door open wider. My eyes adjust to the darkness of my hive and I do a quick scan, I still don't see anything until a flutter of movement in the corner of my eye grabs my attention. I keep my eyes focused on the slight movement and I stealthily move towards it. I am nearly at my target when it lets out a screech and flies towards me. I let out a quick yelp and shoot my arms out to protect myself. Something soft rubs against my rough skin and I nimbly catch whatever is in here with me.

My eyes train on the squirming outline that I have grasped in between my hands and I soon deduce that it's only a bird. I grumble underneath my breath as I pad over to the nearest window to set it free. I have no idea how those feathery assholes find their way inside of my hive, but I'm really getting sick of it. I flick the living room lights on and search for a possible entry for those damn birds, evidently I find none and I head back to the bathroom to turn off the water; there's no real point on taking a shower anymore since I'm already half way dry. I slouch onto the sofa and skim through the television channels, there's nothing really on at four in the morning though so I just keep it on for background noise. Instead I turn all my attention to Karkat.

What will happen between us now? Is our friendship ultimately ruined by my sheer stupidity? Will he ever speak to me again? I don't think that I would be able to handle that though, being shunned by someone that I love so dearly. I can't stand the thought of having to go day by day knowing that he will never return my red feelings, nor will he ever even acknowledge my pathetic existence. I dig my teeth into my lower lip and try not to think what will happen between the both of us. I just had to fuck things up between us just because I was feeling a bit lonely. I feel my eyes grow heavy once again and at last I am spared mercy and allowed to sleep.

* * *

I awake to the sound of my doorbell. I jolt up from my sofa and look around in confusion. Where the fuck am I? My sleep fogged mind takes a moment to realise that I was granted sleep last night and that it must now be morning. My neck shoots jolts of pain and I wince, cursing myself silently for having to sleep on it crookedly. I answer the front door and become fully awake when I see who is standing before me. My eyes instantly narrow as I tersely greet Dave Strider.

"What do you want?" His shades are missing, how strange. Without them I'm able to view his full face, his crimson eyes show no emotion save for how bloodshot they are. He must have been crying. Dave tries to keep his composure, but I note that he's clenching his jaw and his fists are tightly balled up. He stays quiet for a moment before he croaks out in a rough voice.

"You must promise me something Captor." I say nothing as I wait for him to continue, he takes in a shaky breath and squares his shoulders. He matches my height and his eyes bore into my own, when he speaks again he has a different atmosphere and his voice gathers strength.

"I want you to promise that you will take care of Karkat." I'm taken aback by his sudden confidence and his strange request.

"What do you mean? It'th way too early for thith shit." Dave lets out a huff of annoyance.  
"I'm saying that you better love Karkat and will never hurt him." Realization finally sets in and I gape on in disbelief.

"Wait- did you guyth?" He doesn't answer, instead Dave just turns around and walks down the pavement leading from my hive. I watch as he stops at the end of the pavement, he looks over his shoulder; his eyes show a flurry of emotions and he simply nods.

"Yeah, yeah we broke up." He continues down the barren pavement and turns at the end of the block. I shut the front door and sit down on the cold and wooden floor, with more thoughts leaving me confused and frustrated. Fuck my life.

**Author's Note**

And here is chapter eight! It would have been up yesterday but my internet is an asshole and decided to shut down. Why am I even paying for this shit when it's down 60% of the time?! This is so stupid. Anyway this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other ones but oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh! This story is nearly done! I want to say maybe two chapters are left before I complete this story! So I want to thank everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story so far; it means so much to me. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

_This is the last chapter. I do not own Homestuck._

-Karkat-

I sit in my car and stare out of the driver's window. Today, both Captor and I are scheduled to work in the kitchen. My grey fingers tighten against the steering wheel and I clench my eyes shut. I'm not ready to see or even talk to Sollux, what do I even say to him? How do I face my best friend who did all of this to me? Perhaps I should just ignore him. I knew that I should've called in from work today, but with Egbert's constantly nagging about how I have to get back on my feet forced me to get out of bed today. It was that or just lie there in self loathing and pain while listening to John's worrisome lectures. Who am I kidding? He'd want to watch a movie because apparently movies just make everything fucking better in the world; because that's exactly what I want to do is to spend my precious life on watching some shit about how the protagonist once had a perfect life then got ruined but however, in just the short span of an hour and a half made it just a perfect, but now, the protagonist is now dating the person of their dreams and they live happily ever after. Well fuck that, I'd rather just work with Captor and hope that maybe he fell down a flight of stairs and can't come in today.

I slowly open the car door and step out into the brisk autumn air. Red, orange and yellow leaves float aimlessly around the quiet parking lot and I let out a soft sigh. I can't even enjoy my favourite season without being able to avoid all this shit, I guess I really am in one of my rom coms now. I can just imagine the fucking title now:_ In Which A Small Town Troll Finds Himself Walking Home From Work One Day And Stumbles Upon His Human Matesprit Interlocking Lips With His Former Matesprit, Being Ultimately Crushed By The Scene Ahead Of Him, He Madly Races On To His Best Friend's Hive. His Best Friend Has Other Thoughts On Mind And Confesses His Long And Everlasting Love To The Protagonist. The Current And Potential Matesprits Soon Engage In A Series Of Arguments And Battles Until One Day Where The Best Friend Was Able To Gain The Upper Hand And Drive The Two Apart. Ending The Matespritship, The Protagonist Watches As His Newest Ex-Matesprit Walks Out Of His Life Forever. Now The Protagonist Must Learn How To Forgive His Asshole Of A Friend, Pushing The Past Away He Is Able To Start Life Anew Once More With A Smile On His Face. _Fucking best title right there, who wouldn't want to see a movie with that title? It just reeks of that good old drama that everyone is always after.

I clock in and walk into the kitchen, no signs of Sollux; just the cook, Ms. Paint. I let out a sigh of relief and go to the dishroom.

"Hey." I nearly drop a plate in surprise and feel my heart plummet down to my stomach. Son of a fuck, he obviously did not fall down a flight of stairs. I turn around and glare up at him, Sollux bites his lips and looks down at the ground.

"Karkat, look, I didn't mean for all of thith to get out of hand. I honethtly don't know what overcame me. I _am_ thorry that Dave broke up with you and I _am _thorry for thtarting all of thith shit." I set the plate down and cross my arms.

"How in the fuck do you know that Dave and I broke up? What if we just got fucking married or some shit and we just all up and adopted some little kid from Peru?" Sollux leans against a wall and runs his fingers through his hair with a tired sigh.

"Dave came over to my hive and told me that you two broke up." My face goes numb and I break eye contact with Sollux.

"He- he came over to your hive?"

"Yeah." I haven't seen him in a week and now he just goes to Captor's house? Sollux must have seen the look of confusion written across my face and he clears his throat.

"We didn't hang out or anything, he jutht came over to tell me to take good care of you." My eyes snap back up to Sollux and I bare my teeth at him.

"What makes you think that I want to fucking get together with you after what you did to me? I'm surprised that I'm even wasting my breath on you right now. Do you have any idea on how just the sight of you alone is revolting and makes me want to spew vomit every-fucking-where I see? What makes you and Dave think that I want to be matesprits with you?" Sollux looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know, I really don't. All I am ith thome idiot who dealt a low fucking blow to hith betht friend jutht becauthe he wath lonely and wanted thomone to call hith own. I know how thtupid and that I'm a thcumbag. You don't need to tell me all of thith, I knew how worthlethh I wath on Alternia and I know how worthlethh I am here on Earth. All I am ith jutht a nobody that should have been culled a long time ago for my big athh mouth. Okay, you don't need to clarify all thethe thingth for me, becauthe I already fucking know all of them. Trutht me." His voice dwindles down to a whisper and I stare at him in disbelief. Does he really think of himself like that? I bite the inside of my lip, he can't honestly think of himself like that; can he? My feet have a mind of their own and I find myself moving towards him. My arms wrap around his slender body and I mutter into his work shirt. As I hug him, his speech about his self hate made me unearth my red feelings that is slowly blooming for him.

"You're not a fucking nobody, you're my friend; even if you are a raging asshole. Don't think those things about yourself."

"No Karkat, I'm terrible. I drove you and Thtrider apart and fuck, I don't want to talk about thith anymore." I let go of him and remove his glasses. I stare into his heterochromatic eyes.

"Sollux Captor, it's the past. Yeah I was hurt as fuck about it because I thought that he was the one but, the truth is that neither of us were happy and so it's for the best that we broke up. I hope one day that I'll be able to talk to him and be friends like how we used to be because that's when we were the happiest. We're in the present now, the past can hurt us no longer." Sollux gazes back into my eyes and lets out a soft smile.

* * *

-Two years later-

-Dave-

The sunset reflects off of the vast ocean with vibrant gold, red and purple. A light breeze gently flows by and carries the salty scent of the ocean with it. Sea gulls from above cry out in unison as they dive for fish. The waves crash onto the white sand and I stand in the back of the crowd and watch as Karkat and Sollux exchange vows.

I smile and shake my head. I was kind of disappointed that it took this long for those two to get married. I'm glad that they did though, Karkat looks really happy to be with him. I knew that I made the right choice of breaking up with him. I don't think that I ever made him smile as widely or brightly like he is now. I haven't seen him since the day I left him, I've been so worried that he would hate me. Kitkat can't hate anyone though, he tries to be all big and scary but he's just like a little teddy bear on the inside. I look on as Karkat and Sollux seal the deal with a kiss, Sollux will be a good husband for him; I know it. I walk away from the wedding and head up the small hill, I stop once more and see that both the grooms are now conversing with their guests. Karkat happens to look up and see me, I nod my head at him and get into my car.

"So how was it?"

"It was good." John looks over at me and gives me a soft smile.

"You didn't talk to him, did you?" I stare out the window and shake my head.

"Nah, he looks real good though. I haven't seen him in two years." John rests his head against the palm of his hand.

"Sollux has been taking good care of him." A small smile finds its way on my lips.

"Yeah, I know. Let's leave now." John leans over and kisses me before he starts up the car.

"Sure thing babe."

-Karkat-

People swarm around Sollux and me congratulating us on our wedding. For the slightest second I could have sworn I saw Dave. It couldn't be him though, I haven't heard from him in two years. My eyes scan the area and I see a lone figure on top of the hill, it gives me a single nod. I try to weave my way to the hill but Ms Paint and her boyfriend stop to talk to me. When I look back up to the hill I see that he's no longer there. Sollux brings my attention back by shoving a piece of cake in my face.

* * *

I sit on the balcony and stare up at the stars. Sollux sits down next to me and nudges me softly.

"Hey, what'th up?"

"I thought that I saw Dave at the wedding today."

"Maybe it wath Dave?" I turn to him with a smile on my face.

"Do you really think it was?"

"Who knowth?" I look back up at the stars and let out a huff.

"I miss talking to him, hell, I even miss his fucking shitty raps. I'd like just to talk to him one more time." A grin flickers across Sollux's lips as the doorbell sounds through the open balcony doors.  
"Who's at our hive at this fucking hour." Sollux stands up and heads inside. I stay outside and go back to studying the stars. A hand rests on my shoulder and a long forgotten voice rings out next to me.

"Sup Kitkat."

**Author's Note**

So! This is the last chapter of With Just a Kiss! I just had to have Dave and John get together, DaveJohn is a close OTP of mine so it's all good. Um, I may or may not do an epilogue :o Anyway! Thank you so so so sooo much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I love you guys!


End file.
